Modern inventory systems, such as those in mail order warehouses, supply chain distribution centers, airport luggage systems, and custom-order manufacturing facilities, can include a number of complex systems, including robots, automated shelving systems, radio frequency identification (RFID), and automated scheduling and routing equipment. Many systems, for example, include robots and humans that travel to shelving systems to retrieve items, or the shelves themselves, and return them to a central location for additional processing.